Fear, Hatred, and Misery
by Fyras14
Summary: What really is the story behind the monsters that have appeared on Abbot? Fact or Fiction? Tread carefully. My own take on the fictional backgrounds of the monsters that inhabit Carnate. -Discontinued...only one chapter missing-
1. Marksmen

**Chapter 1: Blindfold Fool (Marksmen)**

It is known as a fact that many lives were lost during World War II. The guilty, the miserable, and the innocent all perished in this terrible nightmare of a war. Innocence, however, is a rare sight here in Carnate, and there can't be no better judge of it than me. It is rare to see innocence among thieves, murderers, sickos, and mostly the miserable ones. But, even I have to admit that innocence is hidden very well in this forsaken place. Still, I see this monstrosities take hold of what I knew, innocence itself is forsaken.

They were blindfolded, tall things, with a battery of rifles attached to its grotesque back. From the ground they come, tied behind them a wide wooden posts, they soon brake their small 'prison', and then they shoot their bullets of misery. A firing squad from hell. And yet, this beast's are the few innocents(if not), that ever existed in Abbot.

As said before, the war killed many, and even here on Carnate, the war seemed to reach out with its claws to grab and take hold. This monsters remind me of the corpses tied to wooden posts nearby. The story goes that this three men were killed by their own comrades were traitors. An old colonel in charge of the POW camp that Carnate used to be, was convinced that, after a ship of German origin crashed among the island, three men(of German ancestry) were traitors and that they had sent the fallen ship to spy on them. No actual evidence was ever found, and the three men were executed mercilessly by a firing squad. An investigation took place, and when the rogue colonel was found out, the colonel decided to die for his error than to face the crude justice we all face here in Abbot. Could this creatures be the reincarnation of those poor souls executed by a colonel's false mind, or could it just be the image of the miserable truth of Carnate's past? Now, as I write this…life is soon over for me….for here the marksman comes….

-Big Bobby (1968-1999)

_Together he comes, the shooting star,_

_Of the fallen wound, and here he comes,_

_Again to take, the head of this men,_

_Pity the shooting star, whose life's to end,_

_Wooden posts and shooting steel,_

_Gave it wings and dead in its heels. _


	2. Fester

**Chapter 2: Slave Trade (Fester)**

Many hours, that seem like days, have passed since the Apocalypse unleashed itself upon Carnate. My escape was thwarted by many of this creatures, but now the last challenge lies before me yet. The strange creatures the guard the shore of this hell do not allow any to enter or get out. They have been coming like a pack of rats from the forgotten wrecked ship to seek out unfortunate victims(I have already spied two crushed bodies of CO's and wonder if I could avoid that same fate). This creatures capture my attention as much as the others have done, tall and fat, their belly stitched together, a strange sort of cage on their heads that seems to torture them. They carry with them heavy chains that crush those that wager to cross them.

Suddenly it dawned on me that this creatures may be more than the eye meets. Creatures that have a past in Carnate, and this small parchment(which I plan to add to my notes if the time let's me to), confirms my small theory on just who this creatures are:

"_**It is awful to think that men called Christians are capable of this sort of thing. A horrible sight, that now, I too, have become part of. The startling reality came upon me when this men would leave those of color in chains alone to be eaten by the mere sins of humanity. They would have left others to die, because of their status and color. They had cried, these men, that the chained ones were worthless to the world, useless filth if one pardon's the expression. My own ears were numb and deaf, I had called for justice…justice that I only found when I was sealed behind this gates of hell with the slaves that they held so much hatred for nothing. **__**I pray to broken stone, now. Hopefully some miracle will occur, and this men of color will brake their chains and shatter the hopes of peace of the evil men behind the gates. It is only a hopeless dream, but I dare to hope! Men have hoped and died…I just hope I can, as well as my fellow prisoners, can avoid the fate that falls on the deaf hope of humanity, that only can hope and die alone…."**_

Now, I wonder what this man saw during that voyage long ago. A dark voyage that made this ship crash to this now land of the dead. Could it have been the dark hearts of those traders that brought doom and suffering to the ship and its travelers, and later to them…It seems to me that their hope ran out for them, and now this monstrosities are facing the consequences of their past actions. Forced to feel that bite, the crunch, the snap, the screams, and finally to die for what they did. It seems the slaves really did break their iron chains, truly a miracle, yet too late.

-Clem

_Let the rats eat your toes__, they come back,_

_Crash and Crunch!_

_Dead to useless meat, and the rat's will live in me,_

_Crash and Crunch!_

_We will burn in hell alone._


	3. Mainliner

Lonelywerewolf: To answer your quetsion, Tzeentch(did I write your name right?), no. Only those of Carnate shall be included in the story,since I haven't played Ties that Bind yet(I'm trying not to spoil, anyway), but if I might change my mind, in the future, eventually.

Well then, that aside, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Lethal Reality, Help me….(Mainliner)**

The last of the big three, a lethal poison that succumbs in the grave of the holder, offering very little compensation for the living and the dead. I have been used to inserting that needle all the time that it doesn't surprise me, when I see them. Their eyes turning white, their heartbeat slowing down, eyes gently closing, ready to take in their final breath.

Rumors around this prison catch my ears almost all the time, like the story of a recently executed inmate, Brass Reese, a murderer and a rapper. Been new in the job, with only four executions at my fingertips, Reese was according to some the legend of the lethal injection. It is said that after taking in the shot, Reese woke up, attacked the executioner, and with two poisonous syringes in hand, got the executioner right in the eyes, inserting the needles with brutal force. Once his deed done, Reese watched slowly as the executioner died from poison. It is later told, or rather rumored for sure, that when Reese walked out to his escape, from his ears and eyes and nose came out blood. Litters and litters of blood, he died of blood loss and then, like any other inmate, he was buried in the cemetery and never heard of again, except once in a while, when new C.O.s in the prison were given a good scare.

Looking at the creatures that linger in the ground before me, I see that Reese legacy indeed exists. Carefully this creatures crawl with hands and knees, syringes all over them, like some kind of porcupine with poisonous spikes. Syringes, like the once in Reese story, are seen stuck in it's eyes. Fool that I was….it was an awful sight….I wondered how long I will last….I guess this is how they say an executioner must die, by the tool of his trade.

-Francis Wright(1968-1999)

_They called them sour, _

_Once they were fools,_

_Who thought them better than the crowds,_

_Lost within the distant crime, _

_They rot in life and go around,_

_In the blood they go and rise,_

_Time to rise again sunshine, _

_Let's go round again,_

_And die together by trade._


	4. Slayer

Lonelywerewolf: My writer's block is still on the road, hopefully, I can get my brain working together again by the end of June...anyway, this chapter contains spoilers of a room in the asylum(well...it is not really a spoiler, but then again...), if you remember it well, you might know what I'm talking about. Hope you enjoy and read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Pardon the Sinner(Slayer)**

Many stories circled around Carnate before it became a house for criminals. The unknown story of the mad man that lived in the nearby asylum, which is now said to be haunted by the latter, but that is another story for another page. Clearly, this slayers; who's head is of unknown origin, only connected to a body that is frail and delicate, with blades on its hands and feet, are not alive, but are not dead either. In between would be a better word used, although they look like they have been decapitated recently.

Being curious with the stories of this island, I researched the island for possible decapitations that occurred. I was surprised when there was; I shouldn't be. It was said by the folk of the nearby town close Abbot Penitentiary, that a mad man of unknown origin was so fascinated by the human body, that he would lure people into his home just to cut them, limb from limb. Apparently, he was never satisfied with what he had. He kept everything from feet, to arms, and on occasions heads, on a small room he kept only for himself. And then, the mad man, just as he had began, he had ended, and the asylum was abandoned once again. Sometimes I wonder if the victims of the mad man's greed for body parts created this infernal beings, the slayers who seek revenge against their own slayer, maybe? Who knows….all I know is, I'm happy to be alive and with every body part intact.

-Clem

_Here, here!_

_They call you fiend, _

_pretty as the sun you were,_

_beauty at its fingertips stood,_

_blade of blood it took,_

_the bad eyes of darkness are covered from harm,_

_they come from hell, _

_won't you join them, too?_

_Beware! _

_Light strikes the match, _

_and so they are gone, too!_

* * *

Quite ironic, that poem, eh? Anyway...I'm debating whether I should put the burrower or the nooseman first...any takers on who's story I should make first?


	5. Burrower

Lonelywerewolf: Another update...although, at first I wasn't too sure where to put this, now that I'm done and all...anyway...I think it turned out alright, it follows the storyline a little better.

Notice the title is written in spanish, if you can't understand it, it means, "the silent justice", a small translation of it. Spanish happens to be my main language, English the second...well, enough history...Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: La Justicia Del Silencio(Burrower)**

No man or woman is evil. One person can say otherwise, but it is mostly true. People are not born with evil intentions already inside their minds, no, it is society themselves that attach the cynical stereotypes that makes the world go round and round. It was probably this teachings that sent many men to the house of the criminals. Here in Abbot everything is possible. However, sometimes it is not the inmates that are overcome by the stereotypes we create. Men could be saved, but others thought they were not worth it. Can you judge a boy as you judge a man? Not really. The C.O.s, however, could only judge a man as one might judge a dog.

Cruel as the conditions were already, the C.O.s knew that something could fall on them, or on the inmates they were suppose to protect. Inmates, criminals of a suppose crime, murder, rape, stealing. Judge by the purest situation and left no choice but to accept their place in society. The story goes that the old quarry fell on top of this men, whether it be a thief or a murderer. The C.O.s were the judges of their lives, but as simple as letting the gavel fall, they let the rocks fall on them, forever buried among work of rock and wood. It was the silent justice, in the minds of the C.O.s, they would be rid of another pest of this world, unfortunately, not many thought the same. Two sides of the same coin are not the same, so they say.

The monsters that now inhabit this soil, those that sprout from the ground in chains, mummified with cloth and metal. Piercing through the hearts of men in this forsaken world. I wonder if they'll judge me, as the same way I judge their ancestors? The swinging chain comes closer…..

-Carlos Magistrato(1950?-1999)

_The old death records,_

_of the dead alone,_

_buried in the grounds of despair,_

_forever…_

_Judge alone, _

_with metal and death once more._

* * *

That would be the last update, for today, that is...my eyes hurt...I've been in the computer since eight o'clock...its already twelve!? Darn...anyway, hope you enjoyed the small story, I plan to explain the situation a bit in the next chapter, that explains the fate of the C.O.s. See you!


	6. Nooseman

Finally after much writer's block...and not being able to decide how to start this chapter, I bring you the sixth chapter of this rather short saga...of one-shots(sounds a bit pathetic...sigh...

Anyway...only two more chapters to go...unless I include Torque's monster form, but that is up to you, whether I include it or not...so anyway...please read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Justice for a Dead Man(Nooseman)**

Carnate has always been the center of many unforgiving crimes. From small to big, any crime is returned to haunt the person responsible for those crimes.

And like every inmate, many thought that the C.O.s deserved what they got. The man in charge of protecting them deserved to be hanged, and skinned, too. They were alive, screaming in agony, as those that were there prisoners were torturing them in the same way they had probably tortured others. It was the silent justice that is cold and unheard of in prison. Silent justice which only inmates can see before they are sent to their last resting place.

Since the apocalypse, I have seen many things. From mummified corpses sprouting from the hard yet cold ground, and strange mutilated creatures, held together with bandages and deadly blades, but what I see now, truly takes the price. These things, these creatures, are like something I have never seen before, at least heard of, as the things from a man made tale, when an inmate felt bored with the need of storytelling.

It caught me by surprise, only once. I had not noticed the faint growing smell of blood dripping from the ceilings, I was, at that time, more concerned with getting out of my cell block alive. I had lived that one time; the creature appeared from the prison's ceiling and threatened to grab whatever he could reach of my head. Not as agile as I once was, I was lucky to noticed on time, and quickly ducked and covered, and then I saw it…the half of a human body, skinned, smelling just like the decomposing bodies of the inmates in the cell block. Tied around its delicate and bloody neck was a rope, which seemed to sprout from the bloody spot of the ceiling. Like a skilled acrobat, it grabbed the rope with its skinny and bare hands, and went up again, deep within the pool of blood.

It was a strange sight…as if the C.O.'s spirits themselves were preventing from any inmate leaving their cell block, but their allies are on the ground, too…perhaps blaming them for that accident that happened so long ago.

-Clem

_Hangman, hangman,_

_where is it you go?_

_Hangman, hangman,_

_hanging up with you!_

_Hangman, hangman,_

_dying as they go…_


	7. Infernas

Lonelywerewolf: Finally the second to the last chapter is done! And posted! Here I will spoil things a bit, well, in a way when you meet the little cute girls that want to kill you...anyway, hope you read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lies with Fire (Infernas)**

Some deeds do not go unpunished, and I'm afraid what those young Puritan girls thought a game, came back to haunt them as well. The story goes that in the late 1600s, a trio of young girls accused random people of witchcraft. This accusations, which I dare ask if there was a need for them, caused the death of over eleven innocents, and the disappearance of the three young girls that accused them. However, now that I see this creatures engulfed in flames, I wonder if those girls are truly gone….

They came up to me, once, all three looked normal to the human eye, a white Puritan dress, short black hair, and in their delicate hands a hand made doll. I was confused at first, but retreated when this 'girls', dare I say, transformed into some sort of creature covered in flames. I was lucky to escape their infernal clutches…I will not dare to make the same mistake. Could it be that this girls only come here to play…a diabolical game?

After escaping Carnate, I was able to deduced that, like all the evil that this island hid, those creatures were no surprise. They represented the burning of the eleven people that those girls accused…it is a pity that such young girls were cursed to forever linger in this world, suffering the punishment of those gone past. Staying in this place brings out the worst in people…and those girls were not an exception…and they may not find that peace they were meant for here…nobody does.

-Clem

_Here we go round the prickly pear_

_Prickly pear prickly pear_

_Here we go round the prickly pear_

_At five o'clock in the morning._

* * *

The poem at the end, you may notice, is an excerpt from "The Hollow Men" poem by T.S Eliot, you may recognize it...at least those who have read it before...I thought it fitted well with this story...anyway, hope you read and left a review!


End file.
